Would-be-Self
by Mehhhhhhhhh
Summary: Akane Nobura secret easter agent, with the help with her two charas she infiltrates thee Guardians will she realize where she really belongs? This story is originally posted in Wattpad under the same name with the author TillTheSunDies.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

My name is Akane Nobara I am Easter's best kept secret I have been working for them for 1 year. I was found in an orphanage when I was 11, even though I didn't have any eggs at the time I was still able to see the charas I only hoped that I would one day have one, even if I was never sure of what my dreams actually were. I still don't have an egg since I still don't know what my dream really is working with Easter does not really give you insights into what your future could look like. My newest mission is to attend Seiyo Academy, I was told to follow the "Guardians" every move to make sure they didn't catch the embryo before we did. I was particularly told to keep an eye on Amu Hinamori holder of 3 eggs and the humpty lock. As I entered the classroom everyone stared at me I didn't really care what people at this school thought about me since I wasn't here to make friends. The teacher ha asked me to introduce, "My name is Akane Nobara it is a pleasure to meet you all." All the students seemed to stare in awe, the reason was unknown to me and I really didn't care all I wanted to do is to get done with my mission and get out of here so I could go back to my training.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw what I assumed to be Hinamori Amu since she was the only girl in the entire class to even hold an egg.I took notice of her charas and one was a pinkish color with a cheerleader type of outfit, the next was rea blue detailed one he looked like a type of artist, and the last one was green she looked like a cook. Apparently this girl wanted to be many things while I wished I atleast had one. "Uh sensei where should I sit?" I asked in the lowest voice I could manage but where she could still hear me. "Why don't you sit behind Hinamori-San," said girl raised her hand and so I walked over and sat behind her. I wondered what my dream would be for the rest of the class, this continued for the rest of the day and I still hadn't managed to find any new information of the Guardians. Once I reached home I continued to wonder what my chara would be like, that's if I ever had one. What am I good at? I am good at sports Easter trained me for that in case of an emergency. I could do pretty much anything I had been trained in every form art, music, cooking, baking, everything just came so easy for me. Now what am I not good at? Showing emotions would fit into that, I am always blunt about what I say and I don't really out any meaning behind the words. I got it! I want to be able to feel, not in a physical feel in an emotional feel I want to be able to show what I really mean when I say something, this is my new dream.

When I said this was my new dream I thought it would take atleast days for the egg to appear or in this case eggs. On my bed laid two eggs one was white and the other was black both eggs had a streak of either black or white in the center. I expected it to be more excited of finally receiving my eggs but I guess that is the point of the eggs after all to help me feel and show emotions. After getting everything ready I placed a the eggs in m y bag on top of all my other stuff and a small napkin to keep them warm. I lived close so I got there earlier than most people I began thinking of ways to find out how the guardians planed to capture the embryo, but it was hard its not like i could just stick around the Royal Garden somebody would have noticed me. For now I would have to do my best to follow them shouldn't be too hard its not like they spend all their time in the Royal Garden. As I entered the class they all stared at me once more but once again i didn't care at all. They continued to stare at me until I got to my seat. Two girls approached me I don't really know their names since they didn't bother to introduce themselves. "Nobara-Chan we were wondering since you are new to the school would you like for us to show you around?" One of them said she had blond hair and green eyes. Of course me being me I was thinking about the guardians still. "No, I have better things to do than take a tour of a place I don't want to be in." The smile in her face fell but later picked up again but i could still see the hurt in her eyes I didn't have emotions my self but I could identify them in someone else. 'I hate not being able to be more considerate to how other people are feeling.' I felt something stir inside my bad it was the black egg with the white streak it floated till it was just in front of me, after a while I saw a crack appear in its center and spread out until a small chara pooped out. It had black hair like me but its eyes where a deep burgundy color and it was wearing a black lolita dress.

I was so interested in my chara that i didn't notice Amu walking in and staring at what was happening too. "My name Akumu I will help you express your dark feelings such as anger, annoyance, hate, envy.""Nice to meet you Akumu I am Akane," I felt someone tap my shoulder it was Amu "Hinamori how may I help you?" "Well I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation I also have a chara, actually three of them. This is Ran, Miki, and Su." she motioned to her charas as she introduced them. "Nice to meet you all."As soon as those words left my mouth the bell rang Amu sat in her seat and our instructor entered the classroom to initiate the lesson. Halfway trough the day i saw a note fall on my desk 'After school come to the Royal Garden- Amu Hinamori' I considered not going but this could actually bring me closer to figuring out their plans to get the embryo. Once class was over I collected my stuff and stuffed Hinamori's note in my bag and headed towards the Royal Garden. As I entered I saw bundles of flowers everywhere possible, it was what people described as beautiful from inside the bag I felt the white egg start to stir but it stopped soon after that. After walking some more I reached the place where the Guardians had tea. They all seemed so lively like something that I would like to have. "That's envy," said Akumu "Its what you feel when you want something you cant have, right now your envy is directed towards the Guardians since you know you will never be able to have a strong bond such as them." I ignored Akumu and knocked lightly against the wall to signal that I was here. "Nobara-Chan you actually came," I simply nodded my head to show that I was listening. "Nobura-Chan this are Nadeshiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Yaya."


End file.
